


If You Open Up Your Mind

by perculious



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perculious/pseuds/perculious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, we're dead," Josh moaned, staring down at the broken mess of Audrey's orchid on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Open Up Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bribitribbit's Cuddles &amp; Kisses Battle. Prompt: "HUG ME, BROTHA".

"Oh my god, we're dead," Josh moaned, staring down at the broken mess of Audrey's orchid on the floor. "We're dead, we're actually dead. They are actually going to kill us, Drake."

"Okay," Drake said, his voice skewing a little higher than usual. "Okay, it's gonna be alright."

"They will come home and see it, and then they'll just call up the mafia and take a hit out on us, and we'll have to live our lives on the run and _Drake_, I'm too delicate to sleep outside on the hard earth every night!" Josh began wringing his hands.

"Just calm down," Drake said. "Stop panicking."

"Panicking? Oh, I am not panicking. This isn't panicking," Josh said. "I will _tell_ you when I'm panicking."

Drake took a few steps forward to look at the orchid, a victim of some perfectly innocent living room broom fencing, and felt something _squish_. He picked his foot up. He'd stepped on the orchid's bulb.

"Drake," Josh said in a strangled voice behind him. "I think I'm panicking."

Drake hesitated.

"It'll be okay," he said. "I'll think of something."

"What could you possibly think of?" Josh snapped.

"I'm not sure," Drake said. "That's why I have to think of it."

"It's like you killed her _child_."

"I'm considering it," Drake muttered. Then he turned back to Josh.

"No," he said, "okay. This isn't that bad. I mean, it is. But it's all in how we explain it, right?"

Josh glanced over to the abandoned brooms on the floor.

"Let's put those away," Drake said. "I think I know what to do."

"Okay, what?"

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me," Drake said.

"Yeah, because that's gone so well for me in the past," Josh said.

"Just follow my lead."

Just then, the door opened.

"Oh hi, boys!" Walter said. "What's going on?"

"Boys?" Audrey said, slightly more suspiciously, trying to see past them.

"Uh," Drake said. "Look, Josh and I have to confess something."

Josh looked at Drake, waiting for him to come up with whatever brilliant lie he'd created. Instead, Drake gave him a conspiratorial nod and then threw himself into Josh's arms.

"_How is this helping_?" Josh hissed in his ear, but then Drake kissed him.

Josh's mouth fell open in shock, which, come to think of it, did not improve the situation. What he and Drake did in private, in locked closets and in their bedroom late at night, was just for them. It didn't really need to be brought in front of their family, and Josh wondered briefly if this was Drake's last hurrah before some sort of suicide mission; maybe he was going to take all the blame and sacrifice himself to let his brother live, which was incredibly noble and Josh was getting misty when he remembered that this was Drake, so that couldn't be it.

Drake drew away, and Josh looked over at their parents, frozen in horror, and that's when he realized.

They were definitely not paying attention to the orchid.


End file.
